Mine
by LoveBelleProductions
Summary: Derek cannot keep his feelings, or body parts for that matter, to himself anymore. When Penelope Garcia comes to his front door in the middle of the night to inform him Kevin left her, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Summary – Derek cannot keep his feelings, or body parts for that matter, to himself anymore. When Penelope Garcia comes to his front door in the middle of the night to inform him Kevin left her, what will happen?

Hello! LoveHGSS here, just saying a quick 'thank you' for opening up this piece that I've written with the lovely, and talented, LadyBelletrist. We hope that you enjoy this story that we've been working on for quite some time, and don't forget to leave us a review to let us know what you think! Thanks again!

Disclaimer – Even though we will one day rule the world, we currently do not own Criminal Minds. We also do not make any money from this fanfiction or we'd be filthy rich.

**Warning – 18 and over only. Language, sexual content.**

Derek can't sleep, thoughts of Garcia in her enticing garb with the luscious cleavage keeps running through his mind. He tosses and turns, becoming more and more aroused as images of her flash behind his eyelids. He throws the covers off, feeling overly warm. He sleeps naked and his skin feels super sensitive. He's tingling; the silk sheets beneath him only making him think of her skin. The silky smoothness of her skin. He loves the feel of her skin. The soft, supple flesh that he knows he takes any and all opportunities to touch. He craves the feeling of her skin. Because she warms him the core. The feel of her skin heats his heart and his body. He wants to feel all of her, to feel her flesh pressed against him. He _needs_ to feel all of her, and every day the craving just grows stronger.

He grows more tired because he can't sleep, having vivid dreams that make him wake up sweating and hard. He knows he can't continue like this much longer. He has to have her. But she's not there and he needs release. He's aching. Deciding to try to take a shower to calm himself, he goes into the bathroom and turns on the shower, hoping that this will help him regain control, because Derek is all about control. He puts his hands on the sink and hunches over, looking at himself in the mirror as he waits for the water to heat. He frowns at his reflection.

He looks at himself and says, "This has gotta stop, man."

But inside he knows he is unable to stop, she is a part of him. He knows deep down he doesn't want it to change. He wants to make her happy. He wants to be her happiness. But right now it's primal, sexual. Primal because his instincts scream that she belongs to him and he should take her. He wants to mark her as his. To show her she _belongs_ with and to him.

He steps into the shower and begins to soap his body, but thoughts of Penelope dominate his thoughts. He tries to keep them away but the hot water only makes it worse, not better. He pictures the washcloth is her hands, roaming over his broad shoulders and chest and he flashes back to her hand on his chest and how that feels when she does it. His heart is racing and his body is reacting to the memory. How he wants to grab her hand and pull her forward each time she touches him and then just walks away. He wants to pull her hard against him and tilt her head up in order to cover her mouth with his own. He wants to press his back against the wall and let her body mold to his.

He closes his eyes and begins to picture it as if were actually happening.

He runs his hands over her curves, wanting to imprint himself on her body. So she knows that she belongs to him and only him. She moans as he dominates her mouth, her hands fisting his shirt, giving in to him. She lets go of all control, all thought, and follows wherever he leads. She opens her mouth and his demanding tongue enters it. He crushes her ever tighter to his body, his hands wandering down her body and grabbing her butt. His hands grip her roughly, plundering her hot mouth until she returns the deeper kiss and he grinds against her.

She moves her hips in time with his, already feeling his bulge against her. He nips her bottom lip, sucks it into his mouth. The thought of her against him, accepting his possession makes him more aroused, not less. He can't help but grab his erection, the washcloth falling to the floor of the tub. Yes, he knows what he has to do to get a modicum of peace. He wants her so badly it hurts but this will allow him to sleep for a few hours .

He aches. He burns for her. He feels like he's on fire and she's the only thing that will take it all away. But he needs her to burn just the same way for him so he knows he is not going to be alone with this anymore. He needs to feel her fire mix with his. To feel that desire and passion and know it's just for him. All his and only his. Not anyone else's. Not now not ever. His. That scares him a little; it means that she occupies a place inside him that no one else does. His heart. She is his heart.

Mr. In Control is out of control. He knows it. And can't deny it any longer, no matter how much he wants to. He closes his eyes and strokes himself; he's not picturing love and sweetness, not at all. Derek has taken the situation in hand. It sends a shiver down his back, the sensation of it making his knees buckle. He slowly strokes himself, fantasizing about Garcia on her knees, looking up at him.

He wraps his hand around his hardened member and drops to his knees, no longer able to stand as he pictures her. She is holding his girth in her hand as she licks her lips in anticipation and slightly parts her mouth. But then that tongue is on him and she delicately licks him, paying attention to his responses to her teasing. Before she even takes him into her mouth, she teases his tip and the underside of him, long broad strokes with her tongue. He rakes his hands into her hair, pulling the strands tight, still feeling somewhat in control. She takes her other hand and lightly scratches his thigh and he pulses in her mouth in response. He lets out a breathy moan as her nails sink in harder.

He says her name, "Oh God, Penelope."

She smiles in response as she takes him deeper in her mouth. She hums around what's in her mouth, causing him to groan and buck his hips forward. In the shower, Derek pumps his hand faster and bows his head as he watches his fantasy Garcia take him deeper. He watches himself slide in and out of her glossy lips. She is wearing that red lip gloss that should be outlawed. He watches as her deep brown eyes look up at him over her glasses and he keeps her gaze.

She drops her eyes for a moment, and he tells her, "Look at me…"

She smiles around him and looks back up again. In the shower, his hand moves at an erratic pace, feeling so close. Fantasy Garcia bobs her head faster and faster, sensing that he is close. She reaches up and boldly cups his testicles, giving them a squeeze. Derek moans her name and tugs her hair. She feels him throb in her mouth and taps her tongue on his head. She uses her hand to cover what her mouth can't reach.

"Yes," Derek hisses. "So close, baby..."

He loves her loud sucking sounds and her moaning. It's sloppy and wet. Her tongue laps at him as she takes him deeper, and Derek's breath hitches.

"So good... take it all, baby."

She does, relaxing her throat and taking all his length just as he moans his release. She watches him as she accepts his seed, loving the way he tastes in her mouth. She licks him clean, not wanting to waste a single drop of his salty release as he experiences aftershocks. She smiles up at him. That smile is what makes Derek lose it, his hand gripping and pulling at his aching erection until he shoots his seed all over the floor of the shower, while calling her name. As Derek catches his breath, his heart pounding, he vows to himself Penelope Garcia will be his.

He lets the water wash away any hesitancy he had, his mind now set. He gets out of the shower and grabs a towel, but stops short when he hears a knock on his door. He pulls on a pair of sweatpants and grabs his gun from the nightstand. He slowly opens the door and _she_ is standing there with an anxious, troubled look. But turns to horror as she sees he's pointing a gun at her. He lowers the gun with one hand and reaches out and pulls her inside with the other.

"Have you lost your mind, girl?"

"I just needed to talk to you." Her voice is quiet.

He draws her into the living room and sits her down on the sofa. "Penelope, what's wrong, baby?" He sits beside her, but she doesn't meet his eyes.

"There's a lot wrong, Derek."

"Tell me."

And so she did.

Kevin had left her. Couldn't handle the heat between her and Morgan. The rumors at the BAU got to him. She couldn't even bring herself to deny it. The looks of pity. The snickers. The "knowing looks". The stopped conversations when he entered the room. The feeling that Derek was better in every way. The way she talked about him. How she looks at him. The room sharing in Alaska. How often they were alone in each other's offices. The legendary phone calls between them. Even around him. As if he wasn't there. That continued unabated after they were together.

Kevin thought maybe it would stop, or at least lessen, but it didn't. How Derek didn't acknowledge his presence in her life, as if he wasn't important, but Derek was. The time Derek called her "needing to talk" and she went into the other room and conversed with him for hours. Derek would call her at all hours of the night when he was away. She even stopped having sex with him once to talk to Derek. She said it was because he needed her. Not to mention the long list of pet names for Derek, when she had none for him. Unless you call "Kev" a pet name.

The way she said Derek's name made him sick. He saw them in Penelope's office one night. The door was cracked and they didn't know he was there. He saw the intimacy. Derek was behind her, hugging her and kissing her head. He saw the look on her face. She had her eyes closed, a small smile on her lips and then Derek touched her face, caressing her jaw with an oddly possessive look on his face. He looked at her with such tenderness and heat; another man knows that look.

It was a look that, if Kevin gave her it, she would slap him. He left and they didn't see him but, as he walked away, he heard them laughing and murmuring in an intimate tone. He heard a smacking of lips - a kiss. But he didn't see it was just Penelope kissing his hand in thanks for the shoulder rub. That would drive any man over the edge. At that moment, Kevin acknowledged that Penelope would never truly be his; she belonged to Derek. He knew Penelope wasn't in love with him. He saw that she was meant to be with Derek.

Kevin was oddly okay with this. He really does just want her happiness. But that doesn't make it feel good. Penelope is crushed for hurting him, but knows he's right. She knows he can't be around them and be the outsider any more. He can't be the sideline. He can't be the appetizer when Derek is the main course. He knows it even if she won't acknowledge that, even to herself. He wanted all of her, but he barely got any at all. Her heart was never his for the taking.

She tells him, "Derek just sees me as a good friend."

The truth of the matter, though, is that her heart was gone the first day he called her "baby girl".

"I am only going to say this once, Penelope. He's in love with you. Trust me. Everyone knows, Pen...except you two."

"Kev... He doesn't. He's my friend. That's all."

"He hangs off your every word, your every move," Kevin said flatly, no emotion to his voice. "And when I touch you or show affection in front of him, he gives me that threatening stare. Even when his lips smile, his eyes NEVER do."

"You are imagining things. He'd never do that. We are just close, you knew that when we met."

"No, this isn't _close_. What you have is a relationship. Really, Pen, if you guys were so close and only really good friends, why did you keep the fact that we were a couple from him?"

"I kept that from everyone," she splutters.

"Because you were ashamed. You were not ashamed to flaunt Morgan around. You are close to JJ. You didn't keep it from her."

"I just wasn't sure what we were for awhile, Kevin."

"Even after we decided, you still kept it to yourself. JJ had to tell him, it should have been you, Pen .YOU."

"I just didn't think it was any of his business"

Kevin snorted. "Really? Did anyone tell Derek that?"

Penelope bit her lip, but said nothing. She didn't have the words to deny it anymore. She lowered her eyes, no longer able to meet Kevin's gaze, her thoughts a jumble.

"Just tell me the truth, Pen."

Penelope asked herself, "What was the truth?"

"Do you love Derek Morgan?"

"He is my friend," she'd said weakly. "Of course, I love him, don't be silly."

It had happened all too fast, coming down on top of her and she didn't know what to say.

"No, Penelope. You owe me an answer at least. Once again, are you in love with him?"

Penelope returns to the present and realizes that Derek is speaking to her.

"What…what did you say, Derek?"

Derek is gazing at her intently, unsure of what to say. Penelope is crying, but he wants her to be able to tell him in her own time. He watches the tears roll down her cheeks. He sighs, acknowledging to himself that this is her story; he is hesitant to interrupt her but needs to prompt her to hear the explanation. He reaches out and brushes her tears away tenderly.

"Baby girl, don't cry," he pleads.

He doesn't know how to approach her, this situation is so new to him. He's frightened of her response, but he needs to know. He draws her close, and she lays her head on his shoulder, sniffling. He rubs her back and kisses her hair.

"Talk to me, little mama. It's me, Derek"

She continues to sniffle, afraid to tell him the truth. He feels her body trembling and feels helpless. He pulls back, takes her by the shoulders and tilts her head up until she looks him in the eye. He wants to make it right, he needs to fix her. She holds his gaze because she can't bring herself to look away. He places a soft kiss on her mouth, intending it to be comforting. At the touch of his lips on hers, she grabs his head and presses her lips hard against his. Derek opens his mouth, deepening the kiss, crushing her against his muscular body. He dominates her mouth, grabbing her by the arms and laying back, lifting her on top of him. Penelope protests.

"I'm too heavy," she manages to get out between kisses.

"Shut up," he says, kissing her again. "You are perfect, just the right size for me. Every single inch of you."

Penelope still tries to draw back, her insecurities taking over. "Derek…I…listen…this…I didn't mean..," she began.

"Pen…what?" Derek attempts to draw her back into his arms, needing to taste her again.

She sits upright, trying to gather her thoughts, needing to put some space between them.

He moves away, hurt and confused. Thoughts race through his mind and he feels like an idiot. He was taking advantage of her, he thought. He looks at her intently, needing to make sense of this, but she is not meeting his gaze.

Penelope puts her face in her hands and shakes her head, thinking, "Oh my God, what did I just do? I have just ruined everything." He reaches out to touch her arm. She shivers at his touch. Meanwhile, the wicked voice inside her says, "This is exactly what you have been dreaming of doing." Her insecurities are saying, "He could never want _you_!"

Derek believes that her shiver is one of revulsion, and pulls back quickly, concerned that she will not look at him. He berates himself for "falling all over her."

"Tell me what you said to Kevin," he says in quiet tone, not wanting her to realize how much he _needs_ to know. Derek forces himself to sound calm and unaffected, yet inwardly chastising himself for doing anything other than making her happy. He forces himself to just listen to Penelope, be her 'friend', when all he wants is to take her and make her his at last. He wants to gather her in his arms and never let her go, but realizes that she doesn't share his feelings. He feels broken inside. Not good enough. Never good enough.

A battle wages in Derek's heart because his instincts are screaming at him: She is here, take her, she is yours.

Penelope finally looks at Derek, tears leaking from her eyes as she takes a shuddering breath. His eyes drop involuntarily to her heaving bosom.

"Derek." He forces his eyes back to her face. "I don't want to ruin this."

Derek frowns in confusion.

"Ev…everything we have…our friendship," she says shakily. "I don't want to lose that…you." She looks up at him, meeting his gaze with trepidation.

"You will never lose me, baby. I'm always going to be here for you. Nothing will EVER change that…nothing. I told you before, I'm not going anywhere," he says decisively.

Penelope hiccups, "You promise?"

Derek nods and grabs her hand, "Until the day I die."

She takes a deep, calming breath, deciding that it is now or never. "I-I told him yes." Her voice is barely over a whisper, her heart pounding in her ears, as she reaches out and strokes his cheek.

Derek stares at her stunned, convinced that he has misheard her statement.

"Yes, what, baby?"

She returns Derek's look steadily. "He asked if I w-was in love with you. I said yes."

For a moment, Derek's heart stops, words caught in his throat, unable to speak. Penelope watches him, convinced that he could never return her feelings. As the silence grows between them, Penelope stands.

"I'm sorry," she says forlornly as she stands to leave.

Derek sees his heart and soul leaving him, and comes to an instantaneous decision. His possessive, alpha side emerges. She can't leave him, he won't allow it.

Penelope is heartbroken; what was she thinking? How could she let herself hope that he would return her feelings? Derek Morgan love her? Not in this lifetime. She quickly walks to the door, intent on leaving immediately so that she could go home to die of humiliation in private.

Her hand reaches for the doorknob.

Her fingers close around it, and she partially opens the door, thinking only to remove herself as quietly as possible, when his hand slams the door shut. Derek stands behind her, the two of them frozen in time. Penelope feels his body heat, his harsh breathing, right behind her ear. She shivers, aroused. He steps closer and she stiffens in surprise, shocked to her core. Derek is aroused. Penelope began wondering what to do when she hears his voice.

"Turn around," he commands in a guttural tone, pressing his hips forwards.

Penelope hesitates, uncertain.

"Now."

_A/N – LadyBelletrist here! I am pleased and honored to coauthor this smokin' hot fic with #theotherhalfofmybrain, LoveHGSS. We hope you've enjoyed this; we have much more to come. We'd love to hear from you, so please take just a moment to review and let us know your thoughts and opinions! Thank you for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

LoveHGSS here! LadyBelletrist doesn't know I'm updating this, but here it is. I've been a horrible collab partner, so I hope she – and you – can forgive the extremely late update. It's a million percent my fault, and I do apologize. Real life is taking its toll on me right now.

Giant thank you to everyone who has reviewed and/or added this to their favorites and/or alerts. It means so much.

**Warning – Mild sexual content.**

_Previously on Mine –_

_Her hand reaches for the doorknob._

_Her fingers close around it, and she partially opens the door, thinking only to remove herself as quietly as possible, when his hand slams the door shut. Derek stands behind her, the two of them frozen in time. Penelope feels his body heat, his harsh breathing, right behind her ear. She shivers, aroused. He steps closer and she stiffens in surprise, shocked to her core. Derek is aroused. Penelope begins wondering what to do when she hears his voice._

"_Turn around," he commands in a guttural tone, pressing his hips forwards._

_Penelope hesitates, uncertain._

"_Now."_

Slowly, Penelope obeys the command in his voice, feeling her nipples harden in response to his tone. Derek places both palms on either side of her head, effectively trapping her.

"Ask me that question," he murmurs.

"What question?" she stammers, her heart pounding, totally out of her element.

"Ask me what Kevin asked you," he responds quietly, his heart racing.

Derek begins to grind his hips against her, letting her feel his excitement. He wants her to know that it is her that he wants. Penelope gasps and begins to whimper. Derek slowly, deliberately lowers his head, stopping just shy of her mouth.

"Ask me," he whispers.

Penelope's eyes flutter; the closeness and heat emanating from him is screwing with her thought process. "Do you…are you…?" She feels as if she was a moth attracted to his flame.

"Finish that sentence, baby," he requests with another rotation of his hips, overwhelming her with his obvious desire.

Penelope can't think, can't breathe; she is consumed by him. How can she form rational sentences?

"Ask me, baby girl."

As she watches him speak, the sound of his pet name for her, gives her a small amount of confidence. She places her hands on his sides, feeling his taut skin flex at her hesitant touch.

"Do you love me, Derek?" she continues in a small voice, her thoughts in a jumble. Derek smiles confidently.

"Baby, was there ever any doubt?" he asks as he grinds harder against her.

Penelope moans in response as she watches his head lower, feeling his breath on her ear. Derek then nips her ear. She gasps and prays that her knees do not buckle. Derek then nuzzles her neck and bites her, slightly. Penelope's hands clutch his sides as she feels her panties flood with moisture. Derek continues to press his hips against hers, his breathing harsh, his excitement obvious. Penelope has never felt so hot before, so wet – she is aching. She pants, her need for him climbing ever higher. Her nipples harden, craving his touch. She moans louder. Derek parts her legs with his knee so that she can feel his length against her.

"Let me in," he demands.

Penelope obeys, unable to deny him. She feels how hard he is, how big…and rubs herself against him, loving the friction.

"You don't know how long I have dreamt of having you here…like this," he groans.

"Show me," she gasps in response.

Derek takes her hand and places it against his arousal. Penelope palms him, moaning against his mouth as she feels him pulse against her hand. Penelope rubs the heel of her hand against his length, unable to stop a gasp as she realizes just how big he really is. The reality of being with him, like this, is overwhelming her senses.

"That's right, baby... It's all for you," Derek mutters fiercely.

Penelope's thoughts are hazy at best, coherency having fled long ago. She can only think of this moment and the beautiful man whose body is pressing against hers. Her mind is shutting down, her body responding to his as she grinds unashamedly against his leg that is still between her thighs.

She slips her hands inside of his waistband and grasps him, loving how he feels in her hand. She begins to stroke him tentatively at first, but then with more confidence as she witnesses firsthand the physical affect of her hands on him.

Derek groans, shocked by her bold move and bucks against her hand, wanting more. "Yessssss, baby, that feels great...don't stop..."

One of his hands comes off the door and instantly goes to her ass, grabbing a handful and forcing her body closer. She whimpers as he pushes and pulls her, forcing her to practically ride his thigh that is pressed hard against her aching, throbbing sex.

"God…Derek," Penelope moans.

He smirks but hisses as her hand works him faster, increasing his excitement. Derek feels himself getting too excited, he knows he needs to calm down or he will lose it. He grabs Penelope's hand swiftly, taking both her hands within his own, and placing his weight against her, pressing their bodies flush against the door.

"Derek," she protests.

Derek silences her with his mouth, not allowing her to speak another word. He kisses her passionately, pressing her into the unyielding door, enjoying the feel of her lush curves against his body. Penelope relishes the feel of his muscular body tightly pressed to hers, and whimpers as his tongue takes her mouth with such force that she can't do anything but repay him in kind. She moans in response and submits to Derek's ardor.

His hands release hers and begins to unbutton her thin purple blouse with skilled fingers. Derek suddenly stops kissing Penelope, lifts his head, staring into her eyes and growls, "You have too many clothes on."

She quickly slips out of her shoes just as Derek takes the shirt down her arms, Penelope still too shocked to do anything but obey. As she feels the cool air on her heated skin, she stops for a moment, suddenly shy.

"No. No, baby girl, stay with me."

"Derek, I don't want to disappoint you. I'm no model," Penelope frets.

"Listen to me, Pen. I want you... I NEED you. You are perfection," Derek says passionately, gripping her face and turning her head to meet his eyes. "I don't want a model. To me you are a thousand – no, a million times better than any anorexic model. I love your curves; these curves have been driving me wild for so long, years, in fact," Derek confesses.

Penelope gazes into Derek's eyes, fearful of believing that this could be true. "But, but... Why? I'm so," she stammers, but he interrupts her.

"Beautiful. Now, I want to see all of you, no hiding," Derek demands. "I want to see what I have been fantasizing about all this time."

"Look at you, Derek. You're so perfect and I'm not good enough," Penelope says in a defeated tone. "I can't compare to you."

"Hush."

"But, Derek…," she begins.

"No buts," he interrupts again.

Penelope stops speaking, a small but hopeful smile on her face.

"Penelope, let me see what belongs to me," Derek orders.

Penelope's eyes widen at the command in Derek's tone. She can't believe that he is speaking that way to her. Can it be possible that Derek truly wants her?

"Belongs…to you?" she responds.

"Yes, and the reality is even better than my fantasies, baby girl."

"I'm no fantasy girl, Derek."

"Belongs to me...get used to it...admit it...you know it is true. You are _my_ fantasy girl. You have starred in my fantasies for years. There were times, in the office, you would enter a room with information on our unsub and I would have to really concentrate to bring my thoughts back to the job at hand. Let me show you," he whispered.

"Does that mean you... That you belong to me?"

"Completely; body and soul," Derek declares.

"Then show me. Show me your fantasy, Derek, and make mine come true," Penelope says, acquiescing to his passionate declaration.

_A/N – Please take just a moment out to leave us your thoughts, they are truly, truly appreciated._


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the FAB responses that we have gotten for our story! So thrilled to know that you enjoy our work. More to come! 33333

**Warning – 18 and over only, please. Sexual content.**

_Previously on Mine –_

"_Then show me. Show me your fantasy, Derek, and make mine come true," Penelope says, acquiescing to his passionate declaration._

Derek nuzzles her neck, while his hands make short work of removing her bra. As her breasts are freed from their confinement into his waiting hands, Derek grunts in satisfaction.

"No bras after hours, Red Delicious," Derek demands, palming her full breasts. "I want full access to my babies at all times."

He tosses her bra to the side, not even bothering to look where it lands. His hands ghost over her stomach before finally reaching her ample breasts. Derek's thumbs skim her nipples, and he growls as she cries out his name. Derek realizes that Penelope's nipples are very sensitive and he smirks devilishly.

"So reactive," he purrs, lightly pinching her hard nipples, reveling in her response to the slight pain. Her hands grasp onto his arms, her nails digging in as he rolls her puckered nipples between his fingers. "They look so delicious, I must taste them…"

"Please," Penelope moans.

Penelope's begging inflames Derek. He lowers his head and doesn't waste time in wrapping his lips around her rosy bud. Derek begins to suckle and Penelope's knees buckle in response. Derek's tongue slowly licks her taut skin, his mouth taking in more of her incredibly soft flesh. Delighted with Penelope's vocal response, he begins to flick his tongue around her large, erect nipples, intent on driving her mad with desire. Her nails rake down his arms almost painfully.

"God, Derek…too much," she moans.

"What's too much, baby?" Derek taunts.

"That beautiful mouth of yours; feels too good." She's almost slurring her words because of how much pleasure is coursing through her.

"This beautiful body of yours feels so good," Derek mutters.

"Please…" Penelope's voice is weak, her breathing shallow.

"Please what, baby?" Derek asks. He knows she's putty in his hands now.

"I need you, Derek," Penelope implores. "Don't tease me."

"I'm not teasing. I'm savoring your luscious form," he confides.

Penelope slightly pushes him away, wanting to make him as crazy with desire as she is and grasps his girth in her hand.

"Mmmm…you like that, don't you? Feeling how much I want you?"

His hand still plucks her nipple in time with her strokes while trying not to succumb to her potent wiles. Penelope grasps Derek's hardness in her soft hand, looks up at him, licks her lips, and drops to her knees, intent on driving him wild with her oral caress.

"Pen..."

She drags his pants down his legs, ignoring him, softly raking her nails down his thighs, and gives him a slight smile.

"Baby..."

"Hush," Penelope commands softly.

Derek chuckles deeply but moans as her tongue darts out to taste him. Her lips soon follow her tongue, easing his large erection into her hot mouth. As Derek feels her warm, wet mouth envelope him, he groans. His slides his hands into her hair, pulling it away from her face so he can watch her plump lips form a circle around him.

Penelope revels in the feel and taste of Derek in her mouth. She loves making him tremble; it makes her feel sexy and powerful to affect him so. As she bobs her head back and forth, moaning slightly, she hears Derek's command.

"Look at me."

She instantly obeys him, and it was just like his fantasy, her dark brown eyes locking into his over her glasses.

And there it is.

That fire.

That burning passion he's been yearning to see in her eyes.

And it's for him. Him, Derek Morgan.

The man who wants nothing more than to make love to Penelope Garcia.

Penelope can hear his breathing grow more ragged and she begins to suck harder, wanting to drive him wild. She watches his face contort in pleasure and that causes her to take him deeper and deeper into her mouth. Derek hisses at the sight of her beautiful, glossy lips wrapped around him. He suddenly feels as if the top of his head is going to come off. He pulls her hair, words suddenly failing him, but she doesn't pull back, only sucks him faster, humming around his girth in her mouth.

As he watches her make love to him with her mouth, he has to brace himself against the door because the pleasure is so intense.

"Baby!" he chokes out. "Baby, stop..."

Her tongue strokes the underside of him and he has to close his eyes to keep from losing it. The feel of her mouth is making him crazy with lust, and those flirtatious little glances his baby was giving him. He can't stand it anymore; he needs to feel her, all of her. He doesn't want it to end this way. He knows he has to regain control of himself or he's going to ejaculate in her mouth; it just feels too wonderful. He can't stand the thought of not being able to take her body, to feel that intimacy.

He needs her. And he needs her now. Not her mouth, not her hands, but he needs to feel connected to her, to feel one with her. To feel whole, to join his body with hers.

Complete.

"Baby...BABY…stop!" Derek pleads

The plea in his voice makes her ache for him, makes her stop her game of driving him wild and she releases him with a small 'pop'. Penelope pouts a bit at him, disappointed that he's making her stop; she was enjoying the power she now knew she has over him.

"Derek... I was enjoying myself." She gives him her best pouty voice, testing him.

"Behave," he responds in a stern tone.

'Would he cave?' she wonders. Would he admit he wants to sink into her body or was he just using her for release? She knows the truth, but there is that voice in her head again. Taunting her, reminding her of her insecurities.

"Let me finish," she pleads. "I can make you feel good. Don't stop me, I want to do this…"

"Silly girl." He shakes his head. "I want to make _you_ feel good. Get up here."

With those words, he sweeps her up in his arms and starts up the steps to his bedroom.

"Derek Morgan! Put me down right now!"

"Hush. I got this"

"You're going to hurt yourself!"

"Woman, put your arms around my neck and be silent," he says in a firm tone, leaving her no room to argue.

Penelope obeys and lays her head on his shoulder, nuzzling his neck, enjoying the feeling of the security his strong arms give her. He effortlessly walks upstairs, breathing in the intoxicating smell of her hair, relishing the feel of her skin against his, trying to comprehend that his baby girl was here in his home – his arms – and soon to be in his bed.

After tonight there will be no more doubt.

No more questions.

No more "what if".

She will be his.

He can't wait to be inside her, her legs around his waist, his hands roaming her bare skin, every single last inch of it. No more being frustrated at work, standing on the sidelines while Kevin was touching his woman...

His heart soars with the realization – that no longer will he be pining for her; no more waiting for the day to arrive that she would be his.

That day is today.

Tonight is the night that he makes Penelope Garcia his...

His baby girl is not only his best friend anymore, no longer his secret passion, she is his for the taking.

Derek enters his bedroom and gently lays her on his large bed. He just stands there, savoring the sight of her in his bed, where he has imagined her so many times before. He reaches down and runs his hands up her legs until he reaches the top of her stockings, hooking his fingers into them and slowly taking them off, memorizing every bit of skin he uncovers. He kneels on the bed and places soft, caressing kisses on her stomach. He feels her tense beneath his mouth, but thankfully she relaxes after only a moment.

Slowly, Derek raises both her legs, sliding her skirt off before gently placing her legs back on either side of him. He parts her legs with his hands, and settles in between her thighs, letting her feel his excitement as he slowly grinds against her. Penelope rubs the heel of her hand against his length, unable to stop a gasp as she realizes just how big he really is. The reality of being with him, like this, is overwhelming her senses.

"That's right, baby... It's all for you," Derek mutters fiercely.

"Derek...please...I need you inside me."

"You tortured me, Pen. It's my turn."

Derek wants that, too, but he knows he only has so long before it'll be over, and he wants to feel and touch as much as he can. Penelope attempts to get what she wants by sliding her hands inside his waistband.

"Baby, stop," Derek cautions.

"But I want you," Penelope says in a coaxing tone.

"If you do that I will lose it. I want to make this good for you," Derek says with determination.

"If it gets any better, Derek, I just might go up in flames. I just want to feel you inside me so bad." Penelope tries once again to touch his erection, intent on achieving her goal of driving him wild.

Derek ignores her and brings his fingers to where she wanted him most, letting his fingertips trace her moist folds, attempting to distract her.

"Baby, you feel so wet..."

"That's what you do to me... Every day," she confides. "I watch you often at work and I just can't help it..."

"Have you ever touched yourself while thinking of me?" He doesn't know why he chose that moment to ask, but he needs to know she craved him as much as he craved her.

"Yes," she admits in a small voice, not meeting his eyes.

"Like this?" he asks, gently stroking his fingers over her clit.

She moans, turning her head to the side, feeling shy in front of him.

"Don't look away from me, Penelope," Derek chides. "No hiding .I want to see that you like what I'm doing," he says in a stern tone.

Yet still, she doesn't meet his eyes.

"No secrets between us, baby," he whispers in an urgent tone. "I want…I need to know what excites you."

"You do, Derek?" Penelope asks anxiously.

"Yes, baby, I do," he assures her. "Just as you will know what excites me."

She finally turns her face back to look him and gives him a wary smile.

"Look at me…"

He takes her hand and places it against him so that she can feel him throb in response to her soft touch.

"I touch myself all the time and think of you. Don't you know how beautiful and sexy you are? You are the star of my fantasies."

Her eyes finally meet his. In tandem, they stroke each other, Penelope running her hand up and down his length, Derek gingerly sweeping his fingers over her wet opening.

"I touch myself every day, Derek," she finally admits. "I can't stop thinking about your mocha body on top of mine, just like this. But as good as that felt, it can't compare to the reality of your touch."

His strokes begin to grow in pace the more she talks.

"Ohhhhh," she moans, immediately trying to stifle her outburst.

"Oh no, Pen...I want to hear you. Let go, baby. I want to hear you cry out my name. Let me hear how good it feels. How much better it feels to have MY hand pleasuring you. How does it feel, baby girl? Tell me…"

"Feels so good," she pants. "Please, don't stop...I'm…"

"You are?" he demanded to know.

She feels herself teeter on the edge, overwhelmed by his touch and the demand in his voice. His fingers work her faster as her breath becomes ragged.

"Now, baby. Come for me," he orders. "Let me hear you come, baby, I need to hear it"

Derek's fingers swiftly delve into her core, wanting to feel as well as hear her.

Penelope grabs his hand, whispering urgently, "Not alone...this time I want you with me when I come."

He looks at her pleading eyes and wants to tell her 'no' but he can't. Because he knows how she felt. She sees the responding heat in his eyes and knows he is going to give her what she craves...him inside her.

_A/N – We know,we know, evil of us to leave it there. Review and yell at us, that's fine. But please take just a moment out of your day to make ours by leaving a review. Thank you so much!_


	4. Chapter 4

_There are a million and a half reasons as to why it's been so long since this has been updated, but we won't bore you with that._

**Warning – 18 and over only. Sexual content.**

_Previously on Mine –_

_He looks at her pleading eyes and wanted to tell her 'no' but he couldn't. Because he knew how she felt. She sees the responding heat in his eyes and knows he is going to give her what she craves...him inside her._

Penelope uses her feet to push at Derek's sweatpants, making a noise of frustration when she could not get them down.

"Baby, it's ok," he soothes her.

"Derek Morgan, I have waited _years_ for this! Get naked this instant," she mutters fiercely.

"Whoa... yes, ma'am." He chuckles and begins to slide them off his hips.

"No, no, no, you're doing it all wrong," she whines.

"There is another way to take off my pants?" he inquires.

"Yes," she says huffily with a glare.

"Trust me, baby, I'm the KING of getting naked."

"You're doing it wrong," she repeats, pouting.

He stops and raises his eyebrow at her. "Waiting for instructions, lil mama," he says as he gives her pouting lips a quick kiss.

She makes a noise of excitement, feeling much more confident.

"Ok, ok...so... In my mind, you always stand at the end of the bed – in front of it. And then…then you take them off super slow, like in slow motion," she instructs him. "Pretend you are my own personal Chippendale..."

"Baby... Are you serious?"

"Do what Mama says and she will make it rain, Mr. Morgan."

"Oh, is that so? Promises, promises," Derek retorts.

"And Derek...make it good. I have seen you dance. I _know_ you have the moves; I want you to work for my dollar bills."

He chuckles but climbs off the bed. "You better not get used to this, mama."

"I'll make it worth your while, big boy," Penelope purrs provocatively.

"So I've heard," he says with a sly grin.

Derek stands at the foot of the bed, feeling a little silly but what his woman wants, his woman gets.

"WAIT...Derekkkkk," Penelope wheedles.

"Yes, baby," he says in a tolerant tone. "More requests?"

"Music. In my fantasy, there is music," Penelope responds innocently.

"You are joking," Derek retorts in a disbelieving tone.

She looks up at him pleadingly, biting her lip.

He sighs, defeated. "What song, baby?"

Penelope smiles happily, "He Is," she informs him with pleasure. "It reminds me of you, hot stuff." She smiles seductively at him.

"You are lucky I still have that CD you gave me in my stereo," Derek says with a grin.

Penelope giggles in delight, shifting on the bed so she's comfortable, anxiously awaiting her striptease from the hottest man to ever grace the planet.

"And make sure you do a full turn so mama can see that sexy butt of yours."

Derek walks to the stereo across the room and hits the play button, scrolling through until he finds the song she had asked for. As the sound of "He Is" fills the bedroom, Derek turns around and gives Penelope his most seductive smile.

"Ooooh, this is gonna be good," she whispers, more to herself than to him.

Her eyes widen at his beautiful, mocha colored skin and his muscular body. Penelope cannot believe that he's actually going to dance for her…he was her fantasies made flesh.

As Derek begins to move to the beat of the song, swaying his hips sensuously, Penelope marvels at how truly beautiful he is. His tall, muscular form slowly dances closer and Penelope can't help but playfully purr at him, transfixed by his grace and strength. She has to stop herself from reaching out and touching him. He gives her a knowing smirk and turns to the side once he reaches the foot of the bed, his eyes locking onto hers.

Seeing him, like this, dancing just for her, makes her breathing grow shallow. _'Oh my God, if he moves like this when making love, I just might die tonight,'_ she thinks.

She balls her hands into fists to keep herself from touching him as his hands smooth down his own hips, pushing down his pants little by little. Derek raises his arms up into the air and slightly bends his knees, a move reminiscent of the time she watched him dance in the club with the team. She's as fascinated by his moves now as she had been that night.

That night was the one when she went home and thought of him making love to her for the first time. The first night of many to come.

His glorious body went from side to side, his large muscles flexing and stretching beneath his tanned, taut skin, as he interpreted the music with his movements.

Derek bends at the waist, gently stepping out of sweatpants before standing back up, letting Penelope see him in a way she had only dreamed about before - completely naked and aroused. For her. She drags her eyes from the sight of his swollen erection, licking her lips unconsciously. Immediately, Derek's eyes drop to her luscious, full lips, glistening with her lip gloss, instantly remembering her moist, warm mouth wrapped around him.

He makes a full turn, still dancing to the song, making sure he remained facing her, relishing in the way her eyes hungrily took him in. As he moves closer and closer to her, Penelope feels herself falling deeper under his spell, her heart beating even faster. The world falls away; there's only this moment and this man.

"Ok, that was perfect," she whispers. "Now get your sexy self back in bed with me."

She needs to touch him, to feel every inch of his skin touching every inch of hers.

Derek smiles slightly and shakes his head.

"Derek," she whines.

"There is no rush, baby girl; we have all night," he whispers.

"Please," she says. "We can just lay here, I don't care. I just want to touch you."

With those words, she reaches out to touch his body, unwilling to wait. She touches his hip, tracing random patterns along it before traveling lower.

"Derek, please...now." Her voice was quiet, pleading.

At the feel of her soft hands on his body, Derek stops moving momentarily, helpless beneath the touch that he had dreamt of for so long. Penelope rises upwards to her knees, sliding her hands up and down his chest and stomach before placing small kisses on his chest.

"Come to bed," she murmurs, leaving a trail of open-mouthed kisses along his collarbone, smiling when his arms wrap tightly around her waist. At the sensation engendered by her soft lips on his chest, Derek's control snaps, and he lifts her into his arms as she wraps her legs around his waist.

"Baby," he mutters.

"Derek," she replies, her lips going to his neck, nipping the skin just below his ear, hungry for him and unwilling to wait any longer. Penelope begins to nuzzle his neck as he gently lowers her to the bed, taking care not to crush her beneath his weight. He covers her body with his, raising up on his elbows in order to kiss her again.

"Open your mouth, baby," Derek orders. "Let me in."

Penelope instantly obeys Derek's command, unable to resist him. Their tongues meet halfway and she groans as she feels his erection press into her thigh. She wiggles her hips, causing Derek to chuckle.

"Easy, woman. All night, remember?"

"Yes, sir," she whispers, loving how he took charge, fulfilling her secret fantasies.

"That's my girl," he mumbles, sucking her full bottom lip into his mouth. He hadn't realized until then how submissive Penelope truly was, but it only made sense. Derek knew he was dominant in the bedroom, and it was only further confirmation that she was his perfect match. He suddenly has the overwhelming urge to be inside her, to fill her completely and feel her in a way he's only ever dreamed about.

She was his. He can't wait to finally claim her. He knows they had all night, but that suddenly doesn't matter. They're naked, she's lying beneath him, her legs around him and obviously willing.

Penelope senses the change in his kiss from tender to passionate and knows he is ready to continue to the next step even though he told her to wait. Sudden panic fills her.

"Derek," she says tremulously.

He pulls back, suddenly worried by her tone. "Penelope, what's wrong?"

"Just...I don't know if is this the right thing for us. I don't want you to regret this, and I'm not built for one night stands." She takes a deep breath and then continues shakily. "I'm not sophisticated like the women you are used to," she confides in a hushed tone.

He strokes her face. "Baby, baby, baby… just breathe. Calm down, Penelope. You are like no woman I have ever met. I will never regret this. This feels so right to me. I've told you before: I am here to stay."

"Yes, but tomorrow morning, when you wake up and you have me laying next to you, you might not think the same way," she replies, unwilling to meet his eyes.

"Tomorrow morning when I wake up and you are beside me, I will thank God that you decided to be with me." Derek gently strokes her jaw with his finger. "No regrets, no recriminations, just happy that my baby girl feels the same why I do."

Tears build in her eyes. She can hear the honesty in his voice but she is still terrified that it would change them forever.

"What happens if we fall apart?" she questions.

"I have never felt better in my entire life. And we won't fall apart; I won't let it happen. Not now, not ever. You have me for life, Penelope Garcia. My woman, my goddess, my heart. I love you, Penelope Garcia. Always."

"I love you too, Derek Morgan. And I'm sorry. I'm such a girl sometimes. I just worry because I don't ever want to lose you."

Derek leans back a little and cradles Penelope's face in his hands. "Penelope, I want you to be sure about this."

She nods. "I am. I've wanted you for so long. Derek, please…Make love to me."

"No going back, baby," Derek warns.

She is still scared, and she probably always would be, but her love and need for him is stronger than her fear.

"I know, Derek, no going back. Please. Make love to me," she pleads as she draws his head down to hers for a passionate kiss.

_A/N – Please take just a moment out to review! Next chapter will be up soon. Thank you for reading!_


End file.
